EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE LA PRINCESA ROSA
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: Kyoko ha celebrado su fiesta de cumpleaños junto con la fiesta de agradecimiento que organizó con Maria,pero...hay alguien importante que no estaba allí. Kuusan.


**Buenas a todos de nuevo. Como siempre ,os traigo una nueva historia de esta serie llamada Skip Beat,creada por la genial e increíble Nakamura Yoshiki(¿se nota que le estoy haciendo la pelota para que siga escribiendo muchos más capítulos de este manga?),con lo que quiero decir que los personajes no me pertenecen,pero...aunque más que historia,yo la denominaría drabble. **

**Todos los que no se hayan leído el manga hasta,como máximo, el capitulo 121,por favor ,absteneros de leer esto si no queréis algo de spolier.**

**Y decir que solo me dio por escribir esto por que me percaté de ello cuando me releí el manga y me pareció sencillamente increíble que Kuu san pasara por alto un día como ese.**

**Bueno...con esto ya os dejo con la historia y hablaremos luego.**

_EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE LA PRINCESA ROSA._

Kyoko se encontraba durmiendo en su futón,observando con una sonrisa en los labios todos los regalos que le habían hecho en la fiesta.

Esta había pasado de ser la fiesta de agradecimiento que había organizado con Maria con tanto mimo y cariño a ser su fiesta de cumpleaños,algo que la había pillado totalmente por sorpresa,ya que no había creído que nadie supiera cuando era el día de su cumpleaños ni mucho menos que tuvieran tanto interés en celebrarlo.

Había sido una sorpresa mucho más que agradable y haberlo podido celebrar con toda la gente que apreciaba lo había hecho aun mejor.

Hay hizo una pequeña pausa.

No con todo el mundo.

Kuu san había vuelto América apenas unos días antes de su cumpleaños,pero...por supuesto Kyoko no le había dicho nada sobre ello,ya que solo le habría hecho sentirse culpable al tener que marcharse ya.

Pero tenía que admitir que hubiera sido muy bonito que él también hubiera estado allí,por que así su felicidad hubiera sido completa.

Y con ese pensamiento,observando la mesa donde estaban todos los regalos,se quedó dormida.

…...

A la mañana siguiente,la despertó el ruido molesto de su teléfono móvil.

Como no estaba acostumbrada a él y perdía muchas llamadas por no estar pendiente del dichoso aparato, siempre lo dejaba cerca de ella cuando se iba a dormir para que por lo menos tuviera la seguridad de que así no habría llamada de la que no se enterara por las mañanas.

Extendió la mano,buscando a tiendas aquel molesto aparato hasta que consiguió dar con él por encima de su cabeza.

Ya debía de llevar un rato vibrando si había llegado hasta allí.

-¿Mosi,mosi?-preguntó,con voz soñolienta,nada más cogerlo.

-¡HAPPY BIRTHDAY!-exclamó una voz que ella reconoció al instante,muy emocionada.

Esta se incorporó de golpe en el futón,olvidando lo cansada que estaba al instante,a pesar de que la fiesta había terminado muy tarde.

-¡Kuu san!-exclamó ella,que casi no salia de su propio asombro.

-¿Ah?-dijo este,algo molesto.-¿Esa es forma de reaccionar ante una llamada de tu padre para felicitarte en el día de tu cumpleaños?.

-¡Perdón,perdón!. Pero...¿como lo ha sabido?.

-Como buen padre que soy,me encargue de informarme de ello. Me molestó volver sabiendo que tu cumpleaños era tan pronto,pero no pude hacer nada.

Ella negó enérgicamente con la cabeza,como si Kuu san pudiera verla a través del teléfono.

-¡No!.¡Eso no hubiera estado bien!.¡Tenia mucho trabajo que hacer y no podía retrasarse solo por mi!.

-Bakka-le dijo este.-Si hubiera podido,claro que hubiera dejado el trabajo de lado para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi hija. Eso es lo que hacen los padres. Pero...para compensarte,te envié un regalo.

La cara de Kyoko brilló como si una estrella hubiera entrado en ella,con pequeñas luces brillando a su alrededor.

-¿Un...un regalo?-pregunto,con emoción contenida.

-Exacto. Y estoy más que seguro que te encantara. Tendrás que ponértelo cuando vengas a vernos a casa,¿eh?.

Kyoko se quedó pensando un segundo sobre lo que podría ser lo que Kuu le estaba mandando, pensando en cosas que podría ``ponerse´´.

-¿Es una prenda de ropa?-preguntó esta,incapaz de contener su curiosidad.

-¡Ah!. Eso ya lo verás cuando llegué.-Hizo un pequeño silencio.-Ya tendría que haber llegado a tu casa.

De repente,alguien llamó a su puerta y la dueña del local donde se estaba quedando y a los que consideraba ya parte de su familia,entró por la puerta,llevando un paquete en la manos.

Se quedó un segundo callada cuando se dio cuenta que esta estaba hablando por teléfono ,pero a un gesto de ella,entró en la habitación y le dejo el paquete junto al futón,murmurando que acababa de llegar a su nombre.

-Kuu san...lo que me ha enviado es...¿un paquete más largo que ancho?-le dijo,intentando describir la caja que estaba frente a ella.

-Si. Así es. Ya veo que a llegado. Ábrelo rápido. Mi mujer me ayudo a elegirlo para tí y ella también quiere saber si te gusta.

Kyoko dejó el teléfono en el suelo y abrió el paquete,encontrando una caja de una famosa tienda de ropa de América,notando como se ponía cada vez más nerviosa ahora que sabía que lo que había allí dentro era sumamente caro.

Cuando abrió la caja de el interior,ante su vista quedo un vestido de un fino color beigse.

Los ojos de esta comenzaron a brillar con mucha más energía y se quitó rápidamente el pijama para probarse el vestido.

Este era un sencillo vestido sin mangas que se ajustaba a su pecho y le llegaba hasta las rodillas con una falda ligera que se abombaba cuando giraba,algo que le resultó muy divertido. A la altura del pecho había unas ligeras tiras de tela rosa con pedrería que brillaban a cada movimiento,con un cinturón ancho color rosa claro con una mariposa de cristal que lo mantenía en el lugar en el costado. Si no le hubiera enamorado el vestido de por sí,aquella mariposa lo habría hecho.

Recogió el móvil del suelo al recordar que lo había dejado allí tirado.

-Te lo has puesto ya,¿verdad?-le preguntó Kuu san nada más oír que esta había recogido el teléfono.

-¡SI!.¡ME ENCANTAAAA!.¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!.

Este rompió a reír al otro lado de la linea,con lo que Kyoko pensó que a lo mejor había actuado de un modo un tanto infantil y se sintió avergonzada.

-No sabes lo que me alegra oírte decir eso. No estaba muy seguro de que te gustaría,pero...tras hablar de ti con mi mujer,dijo que ese vestido era perfecto para ti. Así que,como las madres siempre suelen tener razón en estas cosas,lo compramos.

Kyoko no pudo contener las lágrimas de felicidad que se apoderaron de sus ojos cuando le oyó decir esas palabras.

-Pues dígale que realmente me encanta.

-De eso nada. Se lo dirás tú misma cuando vengas a casa a jugar con ese vestido como me has prometido que harías,¿entendido?.

-¡HAI!-exclamó ella.

-Así me gusta. Ahora tengo que irme a continuar con un rodaje,¿si?. Pero prometo volver a llamarte y espero que tú también lo hagas,¿si?.

-¡Hai!. Prometo hacerlo.

-Esa es mi chica-le dijo este,animado ,y ambos colgaron el teléfono.

Kyoko se quedó mirando el móvil durante un segundo y después volvió a mirarse en el espejo,con ese precioso vestido.

Se acercó a la mesa y cogió la rosa que Tsuruga Ren le había regalado y volvió a mirarse al espejo.

Si.

Ahora si que parecía una princesa rosa,pensó,sonriéndose ampliamente en el espejo.

**Fin.**

**Bueno...espero que os haya gustado.**

**Es que por leer por 5º vez ya,más o menos,el manga,me percaté del detalle de que Kuu san ni la llama ni nada en el día de su cumpleaños a pesar de declararse oficialmente su padre y decir que Kyoko tiene que ir a verlos a él y a su mujer a casa.**

**Pensando en su forma de ser,estaba segura de que le hubiera pedido todos los datos de Kyoko al presidente y como mínimo le daría una llamada de teléfono,pero...tras saber que también le cuenta de su existencia de Kyoko a su mujer,esta tendría que enviarle algo,por que parecía una mujer muy cariñosa y amable,aunque me molesta mucho que todavía no mostraran su cara,con lo que significa que ambos aparecerán más veces.**

**Tras ver todos los reviews que me habéis enviado en mis otras dos historias de Skip Beat,tanto en``Los Hermanos Heel´´,como en ``Venganza contra Shotaro´´, espero que no os sintáis decepcionados de esta pequeña historia,o drabble(cada uno como lo quiera ver),viendo que no aparecen más que Kyoko, Kuu san y la dueña del local,pero es que de verdad quería dedicarles una pequeña historia a ellos dos por que Kuu san realmente me encanta y es un personaje que estoy deseando que vuelva a aparecer ya en el manga y que lo hagan aparecer en el anime si sacan una 2º temporada.**

**Y también agradeceros que os hayáis leído mis otras dos historias y dejar todos esos reviews, por que animan mucho a seguir escribiendo. Como ya le dije a alguien,intentaré escribir un 2º capitulo de la historia de ``Los Hermanos Hell´´ cuando tenga algo de tiempo,pero no prometo nada al respecto,¿si?.**

**Bueno...ahora con todo dicho,solo me queda despedirme de vosotros y ya nos leeremos en otras de mis historias,¿de acuerdo?.**

**Besos y nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Bye.**


End file.
